Words of Comfort, Words of Love
by Sunday Solstice
Summary: A fic centered around the idea of Boa being more involved in Luffy's life and eventually being an important part of the story. Begins in Impel Down and will carry on into my own AU of the One Piece timeline. Possible OOCness and my first Fanfiction. BoaxLuffy (Many things such as Devil Fruit's and other powers should be expected to change or be different to atleast a small degree)
1. Just A Few Words

In here, silence is dominant. The only occasional sound? Mice? A cough or a sniffle. Maybe shackles clinking against themselves or the stone floor?

This is all you hear in the lowest level of Impel Down's Eternal Hell. That's what your ears tell you. Not your soul. Standing in here you can hear the loss of fight.

Portgas D. Ace had long given up on expecting anything different then this. Until now, that is. The small group before him however didn't so much as make him flinch.

"Portgas D. Ace? Hiken no Ace, yes?" The sound of a female voice pierced the air. Being addressed he raised his gaze to take in the sight of the most beautiful woman he'd seen and probably ever would. His tired gaze spoke for itself and she continued.

"I am Boa Hancock. I've come to speak to you." Turning her gaze to look over her shoulder she eyed Vice-admiral Momonga and then to Warden Magellan himself. "I wish to speak to him alone." Her charm struck Hannyabal and Magellan but Domino quickly advised against it.

"As a standard in Impel Down. Pirates are forbidden from entering Impel Down, except for prisoners of course. Even Shichibukai such as yourself aren't usually permitted. Why should I grant you even more freedom in such a rare circumstance?"

With a huff she turned her full attention to Magellan. "I am fully aware of my unique presence here. I assure you, I have no intent of doing anything secretive I simply wish to speak to Hiken no Ace alone."

Momonga narrowed his eyes at the situation. 'As a Shichibukai she was well known for ignoring and disrespecting the World Government. Then she suddenly pulls a complete turn around in exchange for speaking to the person responsible for the Shichibukai summons?'

"Why exactly do you even wish to see Hiken?"

Looking from Magellan she appraised Momonga. "Would you not wish to speak to the reason you're summoned to a conflict?" Momonga's mouth clenched shut accepting the answer. Magellan however nodded in agreement.

"I'd say that was a fair reasoning Boa-san. Very well, we shall wait out of earshot. But know this, if I suspect anything is afoot I have the full right to kill you here and now."

Taking the threat for what it was she nodded, watching as they retreated towards the elevator. Turning around she faced Ace's gaze once more. Taking a brief glance at Jinbei she hitched up the bottom of her dress before taking a sit on the stone floor.

Again looking at Jinbei she pursed her lips before sighing. "I suppose I would have to face a compromise of some kind. Jinbei." The haggard fishman merely gave a nod of courtesy to his fellow Shichibukai. "Hancock."

For a few moments she simply sat there and eyed the Whitebeard Pirate. "I'd say your brother really cares about you." A near silent choking sound was heard by Jinbei as eyes widened in shock at the sudden topic. "To break into Impel Down...I'd call most foolish." This caused even Jinbei's breath to hitch in his throat. A blush crept up on her face as she thought about the rubber man.

"Yes Hiken no Ace. Monkey D. Luffy is currently breaking his way into Impel Down."

"Wh-!" Quickly interrupting Jinbei's voice echoed through room. "ACE!"

Jinbei glared at him, ignoring the glances of interest the staff gave him. "Keep your surprise restrained. If Magellan were to hear of her news you'd only cause more issues." Gritting his teeth he weakly nodded at the fishman's words.

"You're right...sorry."

"Do not be fooled though, I do not come here to speak of Luffy's action." At the mention of Luffy a blush spread across her face. With a pensive look she continued speaking. "I wanted to know more about Luffy, and more about you. Why would he go so far as to save you from this place? This...hell."

The more she mentioned it the more Ace hated himself. His brother was coming here, for him. Risking his life, for him. With barely a whisper he spoke with conflict in his voice. "You idiot, Luffy just stay away."

Looking back up at Hancock he grit his teeth. "Fine if you want to know about me and my brother then tell _me_ something. Why do you care?!" Closing his eyes he reigned himself back in. "I know who you are. Boa Hancock, Empress of the Island of Woman. You and your people have an intolerance for men." Hancock nodded in agreement.

"Yes that is true. But I must confess, if not for Luffy I would most definitely not be here." Again she blushed at the mere mention of the Straw Hat pirate. Ace noticed it this time and pounced on it. "Ooooh, little Luffy got to ya didn't he?" When he laughed it quickly died off as he had no energy to continue it.

"Indeed, as you said it, he _got to me_." She gave a light smile as she shifted her legs.

"So is it some kinda crush or what? How deep does your heart go for him? I don't want some bitch toying with my lil' brother." Unfazed by the insult she smiled. "I don't know him as well as you do, not by a long shot. But no I genuinely care for Luffy. The mere thought of him..." She placed her hand between her breast, upon her heart.

"Don't start drooling now." A frown replaced his teasing smirk. "How exactly does Luffy plan to break into Impel Down. As far as I know, nobody has ever broken in _or_ out." As the last syllable left his mouth he saw the heartbroken look she took on.

"He is already inside of Impel Down." Shame took place on her visage. "I...I smuggled him inside." Ace's eyes widened in shock and anger. Before his opened mouth could say anything he heard Jinbei speak.

"Hancock-san, you must either be truly stupid, or absolutely lovestruck to do something so foolish as that. From what I've heard about Strawhat I'd certainly say that beats anything he's done save for this in and of my fellow Shichibukai I know its not the former. My you truly must be smitten with that boy."

Crestfallen at the words she merely nodded. "I know it was foolish of me, not even that, it was pure stupidity. But yes because of love." Once more silence dominated the air.

"Hik-, " she was briefly interrupted. "Ace, just call me Ace."

" _Ace-_ san, I must admit I am curious as to how you ended up here." Ace glared at the stone floor in memory.

"As a member of the Whitebeard Pirates there is one law among us that we never break, to do so would bring upon the wrath of every other member. Marshall D. Teach broke this rule, he killed a member of our crew named Thatch. The old man then gave me the single focus task of finding Teach, figuring out why he would betray us and to kill him." Taking a pause he glanced at one of the adjacent cell cages. Whomever he was looking at gave a gravely deep laugh. "Being part of our crew was simply a part of Teach's plan."

"You see along time ago, before joining, Teach had developed an obsession with a specific Devil Fruit. The Yami Yami no Mi. He figured that his greatest chance at getting it would be to join the strongest Crew on all the seas." Boa nodded at that statement. Whitebeard and his crew 'owned' many islands and their influence through out all the oceans was well known and rightly feared. Joining them almost guaranteed safety. "A good plan for something that could very possibly last a life time if someone already ate it."

Ace agreed but shook his head. "Yes and no, the fruit he went after would only be poorly used by a moron. That fruit..." he clenched his jaw, " Teach beat me in a honest fight. That fruit's powers are... _wrong_. I used Dai Enkai: Entai and I still couldn't come out on top against him. Boa-san...I warn you now. Do _not_ trust that man. Do everything you can to keep Luffy away from him after this all simmers down."

A light hmph came from Hancock. "So you are aware you've, simply put, caused a great commotion?" Ace gave a lack luster nod.

Ace wasn't stupid, Whitebeard was fatally loyal to his crew members. The moment he heard his execution would go public it was almost as clear as day what would happen. "Don't take that as an accosting tone Ace-san, my biggest concern with this situation is that Luffy will be put at risk in his attempt to save you." Ace bared a large smile.

"Oh trust me Boa-san you'd have to worry even if the world wasn't about to erupt into chaos." She blushed at the comment nodding in agreement. "Yes I noticed Luffy can be quite the handful."

At that comment the conversation hit an awkward lull. As if to intentionally break it the sound of a Den Den Mushi could be heard. _Purupurupurupuru kerchak!_

From this far away Hancock as well as Ace and Jinbei could hear the anger leak into Magellan's voice as he answered the call. A strike of fear shot through her. Had Luffy been found out? She knew he'd promised her to be careful and so she wanted to believe it wasn't so. But this was Impel Down she'd be fooling herself in thinking there wasn't even the slightest chance he'd get caught.

It simply crushed her to think about it.

* * *

A/n This is the first chapter for my semi AU fic(also my first fanfiction). It will be slow to proceed, with probably short length chapters like this. I honestly have no idea where this idea is going but its based around the idea of "What if Hancock was more important to Luffy when Akainu killed Ace?" This chapter was to flesh out how I'd be writing Boa and to give you a look at my writing style. I hope this was satisfactory enough to make you want chapter two and see how I work the One Piece timeline. Til next time - Sol


	2. A Toxic Taste of Defeat

With a thunderous crash a tall figure in black landed in front of the duo, smoke and steam from the raging fires clouded the figure from their full view.

Almost no time passed before Luffy and Bon Clay were presented the menacing face of Magellan, steam and smoke parting as he stared Straw hat down.

"It's Magellan!" Came Bentham's panicked voice as he rotated in place on his left foot, tears streaming with fear.

"I'll let you run around at your own bidding no more Mugiwara no Luffy. I'll kill you here and now, you vermin!" His intense gaze bled through as purple poison dripped and ran across his face and body.

"You can't, and won't, escape!"

With a look of awe Luffy watched as the purple sludge encompassed the warden, Bentham however was not as enticed and was dancing in fear. Without hesitation Magellan growled out his attack.

"Hydra!" the purple liquid rose up in a single pillar before developing a mouth and eyes.

"What is that?!" jumping away Luffy's eyes widened as the creature attacked the stone pathway he once stood on. Bentham cried out loud as he spun around on his left foot having avoided the attack as well.

When Luffy landed he pulled his hands back ready to attack. "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" However Bentham had other plans, the Okama quickly stepped into the attack. Pain racked Bon Clay's body as the two rubber hands pulled away from his gut.

"Luffy-chan you can't touch him no matter what!" Luffy raised an eyebrow at the statement. Was Magellan a Logia type and it wouldn't hit? What was the issue?

"He ate the Venom Venom fruit, if you touch him you'll get poisoned and if that happens you'll die!" Luffy's eyes slightly widened at the revelation.

"Really?"

Magellan though wasn't nearly as idle in the moment. A blob of sludge shot forth from Magellan's mouth. Luffy yelped with surprise as he jumped to the side, Bon Clay heading the opposite way. With a follow up Magellan launched a series of them at Luffy.

With a single stretching motion Luffy ascended to the upper levels of the Inferno. Taking a breather he watched as Magellan's hydra stretched towards him.

"Venom Road!"

"What!?" Luffy's body entered auto mode and lept backwards as Magellan came soaring through the air at him. Pulling off his horns he lashed out at the Straw hat's foot. Luffy quickly stepped up with his right foot, his hand pulling him to a nearby wall. Unrelenting Magellan pursued and his other hand stabbed into the brick working. Even if the attack hadn't been a risk, the simple heat of the stone made Luffy quickly drop back down to the central walk way.

Looking up Luffy saw Magellan chewing something, and to his curiosity he started blowing a bubble. At nearly the size of Luffy's fist he unleashed the ball towards the pirate. "Chloroball!"

Eyes widened as Luffy jumped back expecting it to be like the previous attacks. Unexpected to him the sphere burst into an explosive cloud of blue grey smoke, not far after, he felt the effects as it brought tears to his eyes and his nose and mouth began itching. A quick sneeze started up a string of unpleasantness.

"What is that stuff, I can't fight like this!? I can barely see!" Distracted by rubbing his eyes and nose Magellan rushed the boy. With a curse Luffy jumped back as one of Magellan's horns struck the ground.

"It doesn't matter how hard you try Mugiwara!" With a shout Luffy jumped away once more as Magellan coated the walk way with more sludge.

"I will kill you, and I will send Portgas D. Ace to Marineford! There is nothing you can do to st-" Stopping mid sentence the warden was interrupted as Luffy stomped his left foot with a shout, forcing the leg to speed up his heart rate. "If it means loosing my arms to save him I'll give it everything I have!"

"Second Gear! Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!" With an explosive strike Magellan's breath was forced from his body in the form of a purple smog. The two arms quickly shot back to Luffy with the the boy screaming out in pain as the poison sharply bit at his nerves.

Recollecting himself Magellan's eyes widened when Luffy's fist lashed out again. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Twin Pistols!" Tears welled up in his eyes once more while Magellan's face cleared of the purple liquid. However unlike his last attack Luffy was sprayed by Magellan's poison. The fluids sizzled upon the moment they touched his arms.

With a grunt Luffy jumped towards Magellan intent on quite literally stomping the warden into the stonework. "Hydra!"

The summoned serpent gave a phantom hiss before attacking, making a beeline for the pirate, in anticipation Luffy reared back his leg to attack. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp!"

Shooting straight down the monsters form he saw Magellan take the attack in the gut. Seemingly unfazed the warden puffed his cheeks as he spat out another ball of sludge. Evading it he was brought briefly to his knee as the poison struck his body once more with pain. Clearing his eyes of tears both from the chloroball and the pain itself he notices the faint ringing that had built in his eyes. Almost like a ghost, a cascade of poisonous fog came forth from Magellan's mouth.

Luffy's teeth grit in pain as his vision blurred. Stumbling slightly he turned around following the smoke to be met with the form of a smog cloud resembling an arachnid. Even as he inhaled to dispel the fog he felt his condition worsen and heard the Poison man speak. "Poison Cloud!"

Luffy cried out in pain as he felt himself slowly losing control of his hands and feet. Increasingly disoriented by the fog he stood petrified by the poison cocktail surfing through his blood. Slowly, ever so slowly he fell forward his vision ominously dimming on him.

As if to defy the very medical limits of a body he glared at Magellan as he walked forward. With a look of contempt the warden turned around leaving Luffy to his 'fate'. The steam leaving his body faded away when his heart beat gave up the struggle to maintain the exhausting process.

'It hurts...so much. Every part of me...it hurts...SO MUCH!' Slamming his head on the ground he punished himself for his weakness.

"No! It doesn't matter how much this hurts, ACE!" With a cry of effort he shakily pulled himself up. The second he was on two feet he attacked Magellan, who watched with an angry yet amused look. The rubber hand and arm shot passed his head by a mile. Unperturbed by the blatant failure Luffy pulled his arm back and punched the ground while he crouched down. His heart rate speeding he flung his foot out. "Gomu Gomu no...Jet STAMP!"

Blinded by his failing vision and already failing nervous system his shot somehow ended up passing into the roaring fires of the Blood Cauldron. Huffing Magellan's body turned purple before a trio of Hydra's appeared from his back. With no hesitation he struck Luffy down and left the straw hat nearly submerged in poisonous, toxic, sludge.

Luffy's rough struggling breath filled the air with the sound of defeat, an undertone of persistence still noticeable.

'Zoro,' A sense of disbelief hit Luffy's heart for the briefest of moments

'Nami,'

'Usopp,' His nose failed to detect the ghastly odor of Magellan's smog.

'Sanji,'

'Chopper,' His body went numb, and his arms and legs betrayed him.

'Nico,'

'Franky,' His hearing was deafened by ringing.

'Brook,'

'Ace...Hancock-chan...I-I think I...failed?'

The thought itself 'tasted' more acidic then possibly Magellan's strongest poison. Fighting to the bitter end however, Luffy's eyes shut as a final thought took place.

'I'm...sorry everyone.'

* * *

This ending certainly felt...appropriate atleast for me it did. This chapter was to showcase how I right action, so I certainly hope you enjoyed. If it is a little choppy towards the middle I apologize I kinda lost the spark I started with. Also as I said this would be a short chapter as well, and I believe chapter three will be much large, if possible around 4k~

The next chapter should start with the opening moments of the actual battle of Marineford. I think what I intend to write will please alot of you Luffy fans. If any of you readers have questions or comments, feel free to leave a review and look forward to a PM in response or an answer in the form of my next update. That is all have a great day - Sol


	3. The Great Battle Kicks Off!

A surge. A simple surge of pure unabated anger. That is all she could feel in that moment, she hadn't even thought for the briefest of moments what any possible consequence could be. No her only thought was to rip Smokers head from his shoulders. My Luffy, my beloved Luffy! Her mind ranted as she saw red. Smoker's eyes widened as he slid across the ice.

Holding his head he stared in shock, trying to find what it was that struck him away from Straw hat, and wondering just how he was hit. His answer was in the form of the one and only female Shichibukai, Boa Hancock, who stood on and amid Salome her long leg still extended.

"So you're giving up on your status as Shichibukai as well?" Rubbing his head he stood up as Tashigi appeared and stood by his side. Properly looking at Hancock they were given the once in a life time chance of seeing the woman pissed off further then ever before. Her eyes were wide with anger and her voice matched with its tone.

"Shut up! I'm deafened by the sound of my own anger! How dare you lay a hand on my beloved Luffy! I will not allow you to live!" Placing her foot back upon the ground she continued to glare the white haired officer down. "I've never been so consumed by anger in my entire life! I'll tear you to shreds and feed you to the beasts!"

Smoker simply glared at her, as he seemed to do with most people. 'So she hit me with the Kuja's Haki?'

Coughing as he rubbed his throat, Luffy looked up to see the purple clad princess standing over him, her snake slowly wrapping around his prone form as well as her own.

"Oh, Hancock-chan!" Quickly turning her head she looked at the rubber man. 'CHAN!?' Her face became more red then Luffy's own shorts after the suffix took its full affect. Quickly she shook her head clear as best she could. "I'm so glad to see you again Luffy. For a while...I thought I might never see you again!" While the thought was utterly deplorable to her she again straightened her thoughts. Reaching in between her breasts she pulled out a metal key.

"Luffy I want you to take this, its the key to your brother's shackles." With a shock to her soul he grabbed her hand and the key. His only response was a quick "Thanks!", but that was certainly more then enough for her. Until Luffy lept at her and embraced her in a bear hug.

"You're so...! You're so...! Thank you Hancock-chan!" The simple, but firm contact completely and absolutely paralyzed her body.

With her arms subconsciously raised in reaction to his movements, her arms spasmed in the air as he held himself against her body. The previous blush was absolutely no comparison to her current shade. "N-n-no problem! It was no problem!" Even as stunned as she was the single goal she had still shined bright in her mind.

"Never mind me, Luffy you need to-you need to keep going." Luffy's eyes widened in remembrance. Nodding he grabbed her hand and took off 'shocking' her once more and surprising Salome, who with wide eyes, tried to catch up with his master's rapid departure.

"L-Luffy!" She cried with wide eyes as he charged straight through Smoker and Tashigi, not to mention the navy soldiers who had slowly gathered around the spectacle. Blush still present she let out a smile of joy as Straw hat continued to pull her after himself, Salome's panicked slithering right behind them.

'He held me so tight! I can still feel his body against mine. Is-is this what they call...marriage!?" Lost in her own daydream she refocused to the sight of an imaginary red string coiling around their hands. The word "honey" echoed inside her head as she cried to herself. 'Nothing will sever this red string of fate! Nothing!'

Still hot on their trail Salome deadpanned as he saw his master beam with happiness.

* * *

Rushing forward towards Ace's platform Luffy, and thus Hancock, ran into the trio of Donquixote Doflamingo, the "Tyrant" Kuma, and Ivankov. Giving a quick warning of his powers he sped past Ivankov. Without warning Hancock grabbed Luffy's wrist and twirled them out of the way of a slash of wind. When they moved out of his sight Salome freaked out at why they did, quickly he 'jumped' out of the attacks path tears in his eyes.

Off in the distance Luffy could hear Ivankov shouting at Kuma, though he couldn't see anything at current. Strangely enough he could hear a heart pounding rapidly as well, and the source would probably be because he was pressed deep in between Hancock's breast. When she had pulled him out of the way she had slipped on the ice, her heels not providing near enough traction.

Without hesitation she had quickly pulled him towards herself, wrapping her arms around him in an instinctual defense. A record holding blush burnt her face scarlet and she froze stiff as Luffy squirmed in panic.

Although most men would kill, literally, to be in his place Luffy was more concerned with the man he'd glimpsed through the fog of war. In a hurried panic he quickly pushed Hancock off of himself. Unaware of what he'd done Hancock squealed at his accidental touch, reflexively she lashed out with her hand and slapped the offender. As if a light bulb was turned on in her head she pulled her beloved into a bone shattering hug. "Oh, no Luffy-I didn't mean too!"

With blank eyes Luffy's head lolled at an angle as a bit of drool hung at his lip. Coming to he slowly shook his head free of the pain Hancock's Haki infused slap had delivered. Soon following the sound of foot steps broke them from their own little world. Noticing who it was Salome quickly wound himself around the duo and bared his fangs, tongue slithering around in warning.

"Mugiwara no Luffy, will fate deliver your death here and now? Or will it push aside this black blade?" The swordsman's piercing gold eyes gazed at the pair as they stood up. Flexing his right arm with his left hand on his bicep he grinned confidently. Matching his attitude, Hancock was lifted up on one foot by Salome as she bent her right leg. Salome maintained his bared fangs as he hung over Hancock's shoulder.

"If you want a fight, Hawk-Eye-san it will have to wait! I need to save Ace!" Punching his fist together his arms rippled and then pulsed back into his body, ushering a pink hue to his skin. With no warning Luffy turned around and grabbed Hancock by her sides. In the blink of an eye he threw her past Mihawk and darted after her. "LUFFY!?"

Salome's eyes bulged from under his skull helmet as he watched his master be thrown like a simple ball. Mihawk nearly dropped his sword then and there simply out of pure bewilderment. 'D-did...did Mugiwara-just throw the Pirate Empress?' In the first time in a very long time, Dracule Mihawk was completely confused. A random pirate broke him from his stupor as he attacked with, in Mihawk's opinion, a horrendous sword grip. Almost as if the pirate thought it was a simple stick.

"You are a disgrace." With a single slash his blade cut the man down. Turning around he focused on the body field. Soon enough he located Luffy and almost stupefied the man once more. As casual as a stroll in the park the boy was carrying Hancock above his head, hands on her side. Paralyzed by the touch once more she could do little more then blush in his hands.

With another attempt at swatting down Luffy, Mihawk unleashed a horizontal slash. Astonishing almost all present, the frozen tsunami Luffy and company had rained down from, shattered in to millions of ice shards.

Salome having caught up once more was freaked out further as a man with a top hat and two swords nearly stepped on him as he locked swords with Hawk-Eye.

'Mugiwara no Luffy. You really are one in a million. You have a power that no one else could ever hope to have.' Pushing Flower Sword Vista back he gave one more thought as he saw the small trio continually break through the marine forces.

'And that makes you more for formidable thank anyone in the world!'

* * *

Noticing that Mihawk was no longer pursuing Luffy reversed the affects of Second Gear and maneuvered Hancock into a bridal style carry. No longer paralyzed by his more 'intimate' touch she smiled as he and Salome broke their way through marine after marine.

Unexpected, though not surprising the echo of Whitebeard's order to charged welcomed a roar as the pirates surged forward. Consequently the marines were ordered to pull back. Multiple yellow beams soon came visible as Luffy came to a sliding stop. With the lack of warning, Salome bounced into Luffy's feet and legs. The beams of light weren't what stopped Luffy. Hancock's eyes widened when Kizaru appeared before them in a burst of bright radiance. Unprepared for the attack Luffy's face met Borsalino's boot.

"Uh-uh, back to the starting line." Hancock's eyes widened at the break neck speed of the action, "Luffy!?"

Salome narrowed his eyes at Kizaru while his tail shot towards Luffy and catching the boy's foot, slowing him down as Hancock slammed into Jinbei's stomach. The snake princess scrambled towards Luffy with Jinbei right behind her. Smiling at Salome Luffy patted it on the head.

"Thanks Salome!" Turning his head away from Kizaru, he looked behind him to see Hancock nodding a thanks to Jinbei. Looking up to face Kizaru, Jinbei's gaze tensed. "We knew they Navy would be throwing in is best, there's no time to drop our guard Luffy-san." In a show of irony a sniper was shot by a feminine member of the Whitebeard Pirates. 'His', voice however proved other wise. "Ace's little brother, are you getting tired already?"

Taking a glance Luffy, Hancock, and Jinbei saw the Division Commanders of Whitebeard's crew. "Even if it's an admiral, you can't get bogged down by a single guy. With the Navy being pushed back, we need to strike!"

Through his tinted glasses Kizaru gave a lazy taunt as they charged forth. "Ooooo, aren't you scary!"

It took less then a moment for the entire bay to feel the ominous shift in the battle. Almost as one, all present glanced toward the bow of the Moby Dick. None other then Squard stood present before Whitebeard, blade piercing the behemoth of a pirate's chest. Luffy's charge halted immediately and even he was shocked to the core by the action. Wasn't Squard one of the Whitebeard's allies? Why would he attack Whitebeard? It just didn't make any sense.

With a sickening noise the sword was pulled free. Blood dripping off of its tip onto the stark white deck.

Luffy's hand limply raised up only to fall back down. "Old man..."

The next few words from Squard's mouth. Nearly shut down Luffy's mind, and Hancock saw it. Quickly she pulled him to her. Muffled but noticeable she heard his trembling words. "He...was going to make A-Ace the Pirate King...?"

The sounds of screams and explosions filled the bay as the Pacifistas continued to move upon the Whitebeard pirates allies. Was this what the "special" plan was? Was this planned in advance?

"But...why...?" Hancock ran her hand through Luffy's hair. Shaking his head he clenched his fist. 'That can't be true. It can't.' Slightly pushing back against her stomach he looked into her eyes. "Ace wouldn't ever follow someone who'd do something like that!"

Seeing Squard still alive and Whitebeard using his Gura Gura his feelings were proven right as he broke down the ice walls entrapping any and all ships trying to flee.

"If you are a pirate, you pick what you want to believe, on your own!" With another roar and a matching cheer, the behemoth jogged off the Moby Dick's deck each one giving off a dull but powerful thud, with a jump he fell to the icy battlefield below.

"Ikuzo!"

Before he even got further then repelling a hand full of cannonballs a noticeable rumble fell over the battlefield.

* * *

With any thoughts of betrayal ended the pirate forces began there charge once more. However by that point and the beginning of the rumbling, the Marines had relocated from the bay and into the Plaza areas. In a last ditch effort to push them bad the Vice-Admiral known as John Giant.

Apparent to every person present Whitebeard used his powers. Shifting the area beneath them all. Not just the bay. But the entire surrounding area began to shift in turmoil. As it did Luffy roared as Hancock slipped over the edge of the cracked ice. With out a single moment of hesitation his arms shot down and firmly wrapped around her torso. Nearly slipping himself Jinbei grabbed his shoulders and rooted the rubber man.

Not even a moment after being released from his embrace, he was in hers. Tears streamed her face as she continued to hold Luffy. Without a moment to breath several walls rose up. Save for one spot in the centre, the only thing stopping it from doing so was Oars' posthumous attempt to keep rescuing ace.

In a heartless act by Akainu a hellfire of volcanic rock crashed from the sky, solely intent on removing the ice beneath there feet. Luffy and Hancock could only watch in horror as the single attack began decimating the pirates. Chaos increased as people not only were killed by the attack but also by the cannons lining the walls, or drowning because of Devil Fruit powers.

Another attack ensued from Akainu, this time targeting the Moby Dick. In a matter of minutes the once beautiful vessel was half way under the water. As the flag burnt away into the wind, Whitebeard gave a solemn look as the Whitebeard Pirate's flagship lived its last few moments.

"I'm sorry..."

The remaining survivors clustered together on the remain fields of ice. Morale terribly low. However the fires of the Moby Dick merely stoked the flames inside of Luffy

Before Hancock could stop him, Luffy charged ahead towards the gap Oars Jr. left. As the pirates charged along with him the walls opened fire on the pirates.

"ACE!" Jinbei and Hancock's eyes remained wide as they watched the men and women become reduced to nothingness. The fires and smoke created by the cannons and Akainu's attacks surrounded Luffy as he managed to avoid the shots.

"ACE!"

At the call of Sengoku another fired and Luffy was plunged into the deep blue of the bay. Giving no second thought, or hesitation Hancock's fear seized her mind and body and she dove in after him. Gone was the thought of sharing his fate, gone was the thought of drowning in a similar fashion. Her mind simply told her. Go after him, and save him.

Ace's eyes shadowed under his hair as he watched his brother sink. "Proceed with the execution!"

However before they could drowned they were saved as Jinbei summoned them to the surface. Met with the sounds of Oars Jr. being attacked he grabbed Jinbei by his kimono. "Ace is going to be executed!" Ivankov shook his head, bewildered by Luffy's behavior.

"Honestly you're insane!"

Gulping down air Luffy looked into Jinbei's eyes. "We have to save Ace!" We have to hurry!" Feeling Hancock's hand on his back he urged Jinbei to listen to his plea.

* * *

"OCEAN CURRENT SHOULDER THROW!" With a heaving roar Jinbey let loose his technique propelling both Luffy and Hancock. In a ice blue torrent the duo shot through the air shocking all present. When it crashed down the water fell away in an explosion.

"L-LUFFY!"

Looking down on him Kizaru, Aokiji, and Akainu noticed the defiant glare the Supernova gave as Hancock knelt beside him, with a matching pillar of wood in her own grasp. Aokiji first spoke, with a tired look gracing his face.

"Oh no, so you finally made it?"

Akainu's eyes burnt into the duo. "You seem to stand so tall, son of Dragon!" Placing her unoccupied hand on his back Hancock met the three with a similar glare.

With an unmistakable lack of care Kizaru gave a fake cry of fear in a lazy tone. "Its scares me, their so focused!"

"You're not ready to reach this stage yet, Mugiwara no Luffy, and neither are you Boa-san" Finishing were Aokiji left Sakazuki continued. "But I commend you on your tenacity and getting this far."

With his hands in his pockets Kizaru gave the pair a look of contempt. "What makes you even think you can beat us? Eh?"

Pulling her hand from his back she reared back her arm and flung the lumber at the admirals with all her strength, "We will get Luffy-kun's brother back!" As the last syllable left her mouth Luffy through his in as well. With a mighty roar one might add.

"ACE!"

After Aokiji snap froze the timber Luffy rushed forward, "Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling!" The two broken mast parts created a rush of steam. Falling through the air Hancock's fist met with Luffy's foot as he entered Second Gear, the strength of her punch and the bounce of his jump catapulted him towards ace.

"Ooooo that was clever Boa-san, he got right passed us..." In a splash of light Kizaru reappeared before Luffy, his foot glowing. Hancock's eyes widened as her beloved was struck down with a brutal kick that launched him into a nearby building.

With a roar Hancock charged through the group of surrounding marines. Reaching him she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Looking back she saw streams of sand propelling the two executioners away from the plat form. Taking her focus away she was alerted to a rushing marine. "Perfume Humor!" A solid right jab removed the man's head by way of shattering it in a rain of stone. Luffy lept away as a vice admiral attacked him. Before he beat the man away Aokiji caught him off guard with a stab to his arm.

Luffy cried out in pain as blood poured from the wound.

"I was indebted to your grandfather, but I have no choice." However any further action was prevented as Hancock's fist slammed into Aokiji's face. "Perfume Humor!" The beating didn't end their either, with her opposite hand she grabbed the man by his eye cover and pulled him into another sucker punch before he stumbled far enough away from her. Even though it had happened merely seconds ago his eyes and the top of his nose were covered in bruised skin tissue, and his nose was bleeding. Spinning on her heel she crouched down in a pouncing form.

As she took off, Luffy's hand wrapped around her ankle and yanked her back towards him, at first she want'd to yell at the culprit but Kizaru's leg missing her head silenced her immediately. Rather then letting go Luffy grit his teeth as he swung Hancock around and launched her at Kizaru. Even as fast as he was being a Light man he was caught off guard.

"Perfume Femur!" Unable to flash away Kizaru's face took two heart filled kicks before a random marine slashed at here with his sword. This time Luffy didn't swing her back around.

A sudden explosion drew everyone's attention as Oars Jr. Pulled a larger version of the Moby Dick into the walls gap. Almost as if punishment for his feat Oars Jr. was bombarded by cannon fire. This time, Oars would _not_ be getting back up.

Walking forward Whitebeard, lept of the ships bow. Upon landing his impact scattered the peons around him. With a Gura Gura infused swipe, his Bisento blew away a plethora of soldiers.

Noticing the distraction presented Hancock patted Luffy and motioned for the execution stage, nodding they both took off for the platfrom. However lo and behold who would appear before them? A happy hiss reached her ears as the White and red form of Salome slithered up to them and joined the two as they ran towards Ace. Half way from where they started they could hear the thunderous roar as Whitebeard pointed his Bisento towards the stage.

The two watched as Aokiji made his move and froze Whitebeard solid, only for him to break free and stab through the approaching admiral. Grabbing the shaft Aokiji gave a feigned exclamation. "No! Don't be ridiculous!" His Devil Fruit powers began freezing the shaft and then nearly caught Whitebeard's hands. Entrapped Aokiji began using Ice Block: Partisan only for Jozu to plow through the weapon and remove the admiral from the weapon all together.

* * *

Even though he could see the platform wasn't much further he was beginning to become winded. Sensing the ill intent Salome hissed as Luffy was nearly cut down by the all to familiar Vice-Admiral Momonga. Luffy attempted to enter second gear. But the Emporio Hormones were at there limit. Jumping in Hancock kicked away Momonga and another Vice Admiral.

With no chance for a breather Kizaru appeared and unleashed a beam of energy. The duo were easily knocked away. Noticing his condition, even while Hancock wasn't the best off herself, began worrying. As if to kick them while they were down, Kizaru punted the Straw hat away.

Hancock gave a weak cry off pain as the telltale sign of fatigue worked its way into her muscles. A weak sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she saw her beloved land in the hands of Whitebeard. That however didn't stop her from giving Kizaru the most intense glare she could muster.

"Oooooooh, that's scary!" His drawl only served to piss her off further. Raising his finger he began charging a beam and aimed at her, he then turned the finger towards Whitebeard. The sudden interruption of Ivankov disrupted Kizaru's focus. Rolling onto her back, Hancock watched as Luffy fought free of the Whitebeard Pirates and stumbled into the ground.

Scowling Whitebeard pulled his Bisento back before unleashing it at the marines. When the explosion fell away Akainu could be seen holding the Bisento with his burning foot. Crawling up onto her feet with the aid of Salome she took a deep breath before she performed a series of flips. On the forth one she was within range of the marines and pirates between her and Luffy.

"Perfume Femur!"

When she reached him a crater only a few feet away formed as Marco was punched down by Garp. She palmed his cheek before give a brief glance at Luffy's Grandfather. Upon sitting in the central chair he gave a growl, "If you want to go any further, you'll have to kill me!"

Thought he didn't say it Hancock could have sworn he looked at her and Luffy with the words "You brats" practically spoken for. Movement to her side brought her attention to the form of Ivankov. "How is he?" Unfamiliar with healing people she gave a weak shrug.

"I honestly don't know Ivankov-san, I know he needs more then just a patch up. He needs proper treatment." With the last of his energy Luffy stirred himself awake and grabbed Ivankov's shoe. "P-please, Ivan-chan...do me one last favor!" Looking Ivankov in the eye Luffy spoke again, "Please one more time Ivan-chan!" Hancock's eye brow raised at the statement.

"Ivankov-san, one more what? Why do you sound so panicked?" Ivankov's face became extremely serious as he appraised the Snake Princess. "Emporio Energy Hormones, its part of my Devil Fruit powers. At the cost of ten years of his life...I could get him back up on his feet." With just a slight pause he continued.

"I've already done it once."

Hancock's eyes widened in concern for her beloved. Then it became fear as she caught the sight of Akainu punch into a kneeling Whitebeard. Closing her eyes she carefully flipped Luffy over before he spoke again. "Ivan-chan! Do it already!" The purple haired Okama Queen grit his teeth as he resisted under the stern gaze of the pair.

"Ivankov-san, just do it." The looks became to much as his walls crumbled. "Fine! Gaaah!" Emporio's fingers displayed needle like tips before he jammed it into Luffy's side. As the boy began seething in pain Hancock grabbed his head, "Love Love Rejuvenation!"

Hancock's lips took a purple sheen before she placed her lips against his in a kiss. When she let go Luffy pulled himself up using her shoulder, the purple colour leaving her lips. Unable to truly respond to her action he stood up as his body began coursing with energy once more.

"OOOOOHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!AAAAAACCCCEEEE!" The pirates nearest him all looked on in wonderment at the boys improved vitality. Seeing the substitute executioners he lept to action leaving Hancock and Ivankov behind. Re-energized Luffy demolished anyone who stood in his way. Even running into Coby he didn't stop. Still too slow even when using Shave, Luffy's fist put the ambition kid on his back.

Not even remotely close to the stand compared to the amount of marines between him and the platform he saw the executioners raise their blades.

Watching in horror as the two men prepared to swing down Hancock tried to return to her feet, an intense pressure fell upon her and she immediately sunk back to her knees. Nearly knocked out by the Conqueror's Haki she watched as Marines by the dozens fell unconscious.

"DON'T DO IT!"

* * *

I believed I was writing to far past this perfectly fine moment and so next chapters start is going to basically pop off right where this ended. As I've said this is a semi AU so some of it will be paraphrased scene by scene moments and other will be completely original. I certainly hope you enjoyed the way I changed the Marineford battle in regards to a certain someone. Love Love Rejuvenation does not work like Ivankov's hormone's in essence it can be considered a simple placebo it gets you going but really its yourself that maintains the effort.

Questions, problems? To bad I'm going to sleep now. Just kidding about the too bad part if you do have any just leave a review or pm(hopefully a review) Now really I need to sleep I stayed up all night so I could get this right. As per usual, poorly spell checked, but I did go back over it a few times and even read it outloud.

Have a great day either way! sleepy rant over - Sol


	4. Stunning the Light, After Darkness

Luffy had experienced great pain in his time. He'd been stabbed, he'd been burnt, he'd even been nearly poisoned to death. Pain wasn't a phenomenon to him. But this, _feeling_ , wasn't pain. Something couldn't hurt this much. Nothing had ever hurt this much at once.

Still unbelieving he looked once more. The pain doubled as soon as he looked. Shock fully set in and his mind shut off. For all intents and purposes the crying person was now just as dead as Portgas D. Ace. Usually a person wouldn't be faulted for grieving over a family member's death, but on a battlefield? It would be safe to assume Akainu _enjoyed_ the easy target Mugiwara had just given him.

Approaching with murder on his mind, Akainu stopped mid stride. As a magma man as well as an admiral, understandably, Sakazuki rarely ever felt cold but the steadily rising sound of what he would call "death" rapidly approached. He didn't take a step of his own will before a multiple thunderous steps approached, each faster then the last. Turning to look he was met with the back of a high heel shoe. The impact didn't force him into a puddle of magma, no instead the users foot was darkened by the familiar appearance of armament haki, and he was thrown to the side with a crack of noise louder then thunder. Intentionally or unintentionally the man had fell down a ravine caused by Whitebeards Gura Gura no Mi.

Falling down to the ground after her round house kick, Hancock fell to her knees leaning over Ace's body and pulled Luffy into her grasp with a trembling embrace. As she looked at Ace she felt a stray tear fall from her eye in remembrance of the Mera Mera eater.

* * *

 _"I used to ask myself all the time, did I deserve to live?" Hancock raised an eyebrow at the random statement. Jinbei merely closed his eyes and listened once more having heard this story before._

 _"Guess I should give some back story then, huh?" Hancock smiled as she watched Ace's expression change as he thought. "My name isn't Portgas D. Ace by birth. My real name is Gol D. Ace." Unprepared for the metaphorical bomb drop, the shichibukai's eyes shot open, astonished at the revelation. Ace nodded seriously settling any doubts she might have._

 _"When I was little I always wondered if I deserved to live, being the son of Gol D. Roger. Every time I asked what people would do if he had a kid, they usually had some elaborate way of killing me off, needles, burnt alive, but none ever said the opposite." Hancock's face became downcast as she saw a tear form in each eye._

 _"But Luffy, Sabo, and Garp...If it wasn't for them I might never have had a will to live."_

* * *

Hancock's arm wrapped even tighter around Luffy as she glared at a shocked marine. Her eyes shot open as her gaze struck the marine and the man swore she spoke directly to his mind. 'KNEEL!' Before his mind could react his body already had, now sitting on his knees his mind slowly dimmed before he did in fact pass out. One by one the closest marines were put to their knees and lost consciousness. "Luffy I'm so sorry you had to go through this." Her voice was stern and utterly sincere.

"You're so caring!" At the sound of Kizaru's lazy drawl her body was running off instinct, tossing Luffy away from herself as Kizaru's foot unleashed a yellow pulse of energy into the cobblestone ground. Smoke parting away Kizaru noticed that Hancock was noticeably unharmed. Searching for an answer he was greet by the sight of her skin, once completely black, slowly returning to its normal colour. Though it would show she'd forced the technique as her body heaved with exhaustion.

"Oooh come to think of it that does make sense. I hit you earlier and you survived that too didn't you? Hmmm," His body popped with light and reappeared behind Hancock. With a grit of her teeth she kicked backwards, entire leg covered in black. With an audible 'oof!' Kizaru's arms blocked the preemptive attack, merely forcing him to slide back. Foot, and momentum, still pushing Kizaru she lashed out with her other foot aiming for Kizaru's face. With the speed of light Kizaru's left hand shot up and intercepted the offending limb, palm open. Bracing her fall with her hands she straightened her body with a handstand.

With no more then a second her body was twisting as she attacked once more, "Perfume Femur!" Rather then take the brutal attack Kizaruo burst into light and retreated from the attack. Lazily he raised a finger and unleashed a bolt of light. Still on her hands she shifted her body before his hand even began moving. Covered to the elbow in black her hand intercepted the beam and a wisp of smoke was the only evidence that Kizaru had even attacked.

With a look that showed no surprise he watched as the woman landed on her feet. An ambitious marine roared with confidence as he attacked the Shichibukai. A mere foot away his gaze caught hers and he blacked out, body tumbling across the ground as she side stepped and rushed Kizaru.

Nearly upon him he disappeared in a flash and Hancock's body stop and twisted as she back handed the air behind her. Instead of Kizaru's face she was blocked by his elbow. "Oooh, I wander how I'd fight if I could use Kenbunshoku!"

The idea to her was sickening. Body hardening with darkness Kizaru's leg snapped into her gut in a flare of yellow. Using the smoke Kizaru burst into light.

Condensing back into a solid form Kizaru stood atop Luffy, foot glowing with promised death. For the very first time in Kizaru Borsalino's career as admiral he was completely caught off card as Hancock's body plowed into his back.

"Get away from him!" With herculean strength Kizaru was dramatically lifted over her body and slammed onto his shoulders and neck.

Stepping away from Kizaru and kneeling over Luffy Hancock's face drained of armament Haki once again, body rising and falling. "Kizaru I don't care how much it takes out of me I will not let you lay a hand on Luffy!" Laying supine on the ground Kizaru slowly raised his hand and palmed his face.

"What...just happened?"

* * *

A/n Sorry it's short I know but I wanted to get something out there for you guys. Also one of you mention in a review that Hancock seemed weak towards the later half I had thought I wrote in the reason, when Kizaru attacked them her left lung collapsed this is why she seems so weak. This is also why trying to go toe to toe with an admiral is making her breath so heavily. Next chapter should be a big one like Chapter Three was, and if I get it right its the one that presents the first big WTF moment in the story as well as the most significant in the first half.

Working on this story has made me question my writing style as I feel I'm not giving you readers enough story and mostly just action. Is it fine the way it is? What do I need to add? Please let me know by leaving a review, and have a great day - Sol


End file.
